


To Have A Little Fun

by chivalin



Series: To Have A Little Fun [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Pegging, Power Play, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys, bratty sub/(switch)!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: General Hux encounters an aggressive and dominant Reader in a bar.[UPDATE 18.4.18, Fourth/Final Part Added!: Hux and Reader meet up again and it’s time for the role reversal, or so Hux thinks.Mostly gender neutral Reader, but some parts have minor differences depending on what sex organs you prefer to have (c. & v.).]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Power Play, Flirting, Kissing

“Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”

“Excuse me?” Hux asks, focusing his eyes on you. The bar’s bright neon colors make it easy for him to see you and your wicked grin. “You heard me right, _twink_ ,” you say, and Hux’s brows furrow deeper. He still can’t believe his ears, and wonders who on the galaxy would dare to speak to him like this. A small shiver runs down his spine, but he’s certain it’s because of the drinking.

He rarely finds time to do it, as running the entire First Order himself, or that’s what it feels like most days, takes a lot out of him. But when he finds the time, he takes it and savors it. Places like these are also a great place to relieve some tension, as it tends to build up quite high, even though he uses his hand on an occasion. But he always picks up someone easy and submissive, because he’s certainly and not at all interested in being the bottom one.

“I asked if you want to-” you start, but Hux interrupts almost immediately. “Do you have any idea who I am?” he asks, hissing the words through his teeth, only to see that your grin becomes even deeper. “Yeah. You’re that guy with the First Order. Hux something, right?” you say, and Hux is certain that his eyes are going to bulge out of his head from your sheer insolence. He came here to relax, not to be harassed by the likes of you. “That’s _General_ Hux for you,” he snaps, but you simply laugh and sit down next to him.

His mouth opens in disbelief, but nothing comes out. His already red cheeks from drinking take an even darker shade. “Fine, _General._ But if you’re going with a name you want people to use in bed, I’m going to do that too,” you say, extending your hand for a handshake. “So, hi General. You can call me Master/Mistress.”

Hux stares at your hand, trying to figure out whether he’s dreaming or not. He must be, since no one would dare to act like this to him in real life. ‘But what does that tell me about my dreams?’ he thinks, but quickly pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He blushes a little deeper, but straightens his back and scoffs at the outreached hand that eventually retreats.

“Fine, but there’s no reason to be so rude,” you say, and he snorts dryly. “I could say the same thing,” he points out, and doesn’t back down when your eyes meet. He’s used to powerplays, and knows that if he glances away the game is lost. Not that he cares about winning over you that much, since you’re nothing but some low-life who thinks too highly of themselves.

“I can sit here all night, pretty boy,” you challenge, and take a sip from your drink without breaking the eye contact, before continuing, “Can you do the same?” “Do you honestly think that I’m going to go along with this?” Hux shoots back, but his gaze remains steady. You shrug, barely hiding your smirk. “If you’re not interested in winning, then just look away.”

Hux narrows his eyes, taking note that you sidle closer. But it’s an afterthought, as he’s now fully focused on showing you that he’s not a man you should challenge. “So, tell me, do you usually bother your betters, or am I just a special case?” he asks mockingly. “You are very special,” you say almost instantly with a sweet smile, while inching your hand closer to him. Hux doesn’t notice it, as he’s taken back by your praise. ‘False praise,’ he points out to himself, even though it still felt embarrassingly good to hear.

“Aren’t you sweet,” he says condescendingly, and continues, “Do you always- Ah!”

He jumps away from you, nearly falling to the floor when he feels you grope his groin. He stares at you in shock, while you laugh heartily. “You cheated!” he snaps, cursing himself for not realizing you were going to do that. “How could I have cheated when there were no rules?” you say grinning. Hux huffs and moves back to his old place, right against you.

He takes hold of the collar of your shirt, and gives you his best menacing look. But you answer to it with ease, which sends jolts down to his groin. The bar quiets down around you, trapping you in a frozen moment. Hux’s heartbeat increases, and his gaze slowly moves from your eyes to your lips. He might have lost the battle, but not the whole war. Time for a payback.

He crushes his lips against yours, but you are ready for him and take a tight hold of his hair. He lets out a slight gasp, which allows you to push your tongue inside his mouth. Hux’s eyes widen and his breath quickens, but he’s determined not to lose. He brings one of his hands to your throat, while the other lowers down to grope you in return. You hum, trying to yank his hands away but it’s hard to do with only one hand.

So, instead of doing that, you simply push him hard enough to unbalance him, making you both fall against the booth seat. Hux yelps when he gets crushed between it and you, and he breaks the kiss. He stares at you annoyed while breathing quite heavily, and you grin in return. “Get off me,” he says, and even though his voice is commanding, you ignore it. “Don’t tell that you consider this cheating too,” you tease, and his eyes narrow again.

“By the way, I have been meaning to tell you… That blush on your cheeks is an excellent look for you,” you continue, and Hux huffs, his cheeks burning bright red. “It fits with your hair perfectly,” you say, and he tightens his hold of your throat. You two stare at each other again, the electricity in the air threatening to cut off Hux’s breath too.

He knows that he shouldn’t take this further, but it feels so good. He’s never been this excited and aroused, and the idea of continuing this game makes his cock twitch, especially if he were to… ‘lose,’ his brain whispers, sending shivers down his spine that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. He breathes out and licks his lips.  

“Fine.”

“’Fine’ what?”

Hux stares at your grinning face and rolls his eyes. He loosens his hold of your throat. “I will take you up on your offer ‘to have a little fun’,” he says, and the words burn your mind and body pleasantly. You rise to sit and pull him with you, putting your arm around his shoulders. “I knew you would eventually come around,” you joke, and Hux hums, his eyes burning with intense heat towards you.

“Keep this up, and I’m starting to think you’re all talk and nothing else,” he says mockingly but smirks, and you answer to it by baring your teeth in a full-blown grin. You pull him into a kiss, but he’s ready for you, matching your dominance with his own. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Reader have arrived in Reader’s apartment from the bar, and they head straight to the bedroom where things get heated fast.
> 
> Tags: Power Play, Flirting, Kissing, Sex, Pegging, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Dom/sub Undertones
> 
> Mostly gender neutral Reader, but some parts have (c.) & (v.) differences, as one is with a real cock and the other one is with a fake one; sexy times guaranteed with a dominant Reader + (bratty sub) Hux.

Hux and you arrive to your apartment in no time at all. He’s positively burning with heat, as you two couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves during the taxi drive here. “Do you want me to show you around or-” you start, and laugh when Hux groans. “Just don’t,” he says darkly.

“Fine. I just wanted to be hospitable,” you say, taking a step towards him. However, Hux can see what you’re trying to do, and moves away from between you and the front door. You grin and nod towards further into the apartment. “The bedroom’s over there. Unless you want to do this on the floor? I mean, it’s your call after all, since you’re going to be the bottom one.”

Hux huffs, the redness on his cheeks deepening, and he swiftly begins walking towards the open bedroom door. You admire the view before following him.

A few wall slams and rough kisses later, you both have ended up on the bed mostly naked. Hux’s chest is rising up and down in quick succession, and he struggles to get out of your grip. However, you’re not intending to yield, so you grind against his body with your own while keeping his hands firmly locked above his head. 

You both groan at the friction it causes, and it sends jolts down to your throbbing sex. “Release me,” Hux orders, but his commanding words are betrayed by the shakiness of his voice when you grind against him again. His hips thrust up in desperation, needing more than few occasional brushes against his cock that is already twitching and weeping.

“I want you to know that I’m not doing this because you ordered me to,” you say, and slowly release your hold of him after a couple more teasing thrusts. Hux immediately scrambles to sit, watching you with darkened expression. “But because I have plans…” you continue, reaching out with your hand. Hux eyes it suspiciously, but lets it touch his slightly swollen lips. “...for you, and that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

 **(c.)** You’re tempted to have Hux’s mouth on you, but are quite certain that he would gain an edge over you with that. He definitely looks like that sort of a person who’s incredible when it comes to giving oral. But… when the other options are to just use your own hand, or receive no contact at all, you’re willing to risk it. Besides, if he starts to gain too much ground, you can always just yank his head back.

Hux’s eyes widen when he sees you pull your cock free and stroke it. However, oddly enough, he doesn’t say anything. In fact, he stays completely silent and obeys when you tell him to go on the floor while you inch closer to the edge of the bed. Must be a kink of his or something, and luckily, you’re here to deliver it for him. You stroke your cock a few more times, feeling a pleasant buzz in your body while doing so. You then focus on Hux and smirk.

 **(v.)** You are tempted to have Hux’s mouth on you, but are quite certain that he would gain an edge over you with that. He definitely looks like that sort of a person who’s incredible when it comes to giving oral. So, instead of putting your cunt out on display, you expedite things, and go fetch your strap on from your closet. 

Hux’s eyes widen when he sees it, but oddly enough, he doesn’t say anything. In fact, he stays completely silent and obeys when you tell him to go on the floor while you put the harness on. Must be a kink of his or something, and luckily, you’re here to deliver it for him. The shorter end of the dildo slips easily inside of your wet cunt, and you shiver. You then turn to Hux and smirk.

  

“Come on, General. I doubt it’s the first cock you have ever sucked,” you purr, and Hux’s cheeks burn. He eyes your cock from the tip to the base while salivating. It stands there so proud and ready, and if he were to lean forward, he could touch it with his lips.

Truth to be told, sucking someone off had always felt good, whether the cock was real or not **.** Hux remembers a few incidents from when he was younger, and still experimenting on what he liked. Even though getting one's mouth stuffed with cock has its perks, it is also embarrassing, and makes him feel somewhat guilty. Especially when his cock is twitching eagerly, and mouth salivating over even at the thought of pleasuring someone orally.  

Hux breathes out shakily, but a defiant look appears in his eyes. “You think I’m that easy?” he challenges, completely ignoring the fact that he went willingly on his knees. You laugh, parting your legs further, so he would have an easier time getting between them. “Well, the evidence pretty much points that way. But hey, I’m not judging you. It’s nice to have someone easy on an occasion.”

Hux narrows his eyes at you, but his cock twitches. He curses in his mind, but crawls closer until he’s between your legs. He can smell your sex, and would feel dizzy if he wasn’t dead set about holding onto his dignity. You take a better position on the bed, playing with the idea of grabbing his hair, but decide to save it for later. “Whenever you’re ready, General,” you say mockingly, and Hux gives you an annoyed look before opening his mouth and dipping his head to swallow your cock whole.

 

You groan and buck up, thrusting in the back of his throat. He gags, but instead of pulling out, he clamps his mouth harder around your cock.

 **(c.)** The texture and tightness of his mouth is near maddening, and you can feel every suck, and touch of his tongue in your very soul.

 **(v.)** Even though you can’t feel the texture of his mouth, the part of the fake cock that’s inside you, moves pleasantly when he’s bobbing his head, making your eyes roll back.

Not to mention, the way he looks, pupils dilated and cheeks bright red, is sending you almost over the edge faster than any touch.

 

Hux is breathing heavily, moving his head up and down, as his mouth coats your cock with his spit.

 **(c.)** He’s positively shaking, and the thickness combined with the little twitches your cock does, nearly drives him insane. He brings his hands up to try to fondle your balls, but you swat them away.

 **(v.)** Even if it doesn’t quite give the same feeling as sucking a real one does, it still feels good when it hits the back of his throat. He brings his hands up to try to rub your clit, but you swat them away.

 

“Hands away,” you snarl. Hux grunts but doesn’t object. He lets them fall to his lap again to rub against his growing bulge, but you’re having none of that either. You grasp his hair firmly, and his hands jump up to try to release your hold of him.

“Hands away from yourself too,” you order. Hux answers to your gaze with his own and simply slips your cock deeper into his mouth while his arms wrap around your thighs. His fingers dig into your skin, and he wishes he hadn’t cut his nails a few days back.

It goes on for a while, and even if the feel and look of his mouth on your cock is quite nice, you want more. So, you soon pet Hux’s hair which makes him look up. “On the bed,” you murmur, making his cock twitch. He slips his mouth away from yours that’s entirely covered with his spit. He scrambles on to the bed, embarrassed but highly aroused at the same time.

You reach out to him for a kiss that turns heated fast. Hux practically cradles into your lap, his bulge pressing against your stomach as he tries to one up you. However, you grab him hard and roll you two on the bed, leaving him underneath. Hux lets out an unashamed moan when your cock slides against the front of his boxers, and you use the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth.

“Where’s all the resistance now, General? I was starting to enjoy it quite a bit,” you tease against his ear while tugging away his boxers. He lets out a cut off whine, and you can feel him tense underneath you.

“Fuck you,” Hux snaps, but you hum, and press soothing kisses against his neck while taking a hold of his cock. He gasps quietly, thrusting into your hand. “Now, now, I didn’t mean it as degrading thing,” you murmur, slowly stroking him. “You are just so good as a bratty little sub, that if there hadn’t been many people in that bar, I might have fucked you right there and then.”

Hux can’t help but blush, even though he’s sure that the odd praise is meant as a burning insult. However, the way his cheeks turn darker in color is an easy thing to notice, so you continue with it. “It’s no wonder the First Order is gaining support so fast if you’re the one leading it,” you purr while fetching the lube bottle from your nightstand’s drawer. You squeeze some of it onto your fingers. Hux’s eyes follow them as they go down, and he spreads his legs willingly when you nudge them apart. He’s breathing heavily, yearning to hear and feel more.

You tease your finger around his entrance for a while before slipping it in, earning a moan from Hux. “That’s it, you’re doing so good,” you praise, slowly beginning to curl and move your finger in and out.

Hux fists the sheets, and his hips jolt up when you add more inside him. “Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” you continue with your praises, moving your eyes to his slim hips. “Fuck. Your bitch hips alone make me want to just thrust into you, and fuck you until you’re a sobbing mess.”

“F-Fuck me.”

“What?” you ask, halting your teasing only for Hux to huff. His chest is rising fast, and the redness on his cheeks is probably never going to leave, but there’s clear defiance in his eyes. You grin and lick your lips, quickening the pace of your fingers. Hux grinds his teeth together, but doesn’t close his eyes. “Oh, General. I’m seriously loving this bratty submissive attitude of yours.”

It doesn’t take long to get Hux prepared, and he’s practically grinding his ass against you when you pull your fingers out. You chuckle and grip his hips with one hand, while guiding your cock to his stretched-out entrance with the other one. “Do it,” he hisses, tone needy but commanding, and you can’t help but laugh again. Even though you had wanted to tease him as long as possible, his commanding plead is just too good not to fulfill.

So, you thrust in sharply, making him jump and gasp. When his body arches, and head falls against the bed, you grip his hips with both hands. “Is this good or do you want more?” you ask teasingly, high on adrenaline. “Yes,” Hux groans. You stutter in your movements but quickly recollect yourself, and begin moving again. You settle down on a near ruthless pace.

But Hux isn’t minding it, as he’s groaning and desperately trying to match it with his own movements. His hands quickly find their way to you, and he clutches on to your body hard. You answer to it by sharply thrusting into him, and digging your nails into his hips. This sends you both moaning in unison.

Hux starts to squirm under you, his movements becoming more erratic as he grinds his hips up, his cock thrusting against your stomach. You grip it from the base, which earns you a near sob from him. You look up and see that his eyes are closed, while his mouth hangs open, and little whimpers come out of it. So much for staying defiant to the very end, you think amused.

The grin on your lips softens into a smile, and you rub his hips gently. Hux hums, tightening around you as your movement becomes harder, which makes you slow down a little. “You look so good, General,” you begin murmuring, emphasizing your points with sharper thrusts. “-and needy too. I could watch you like this forever.” “Shut up,” Hux says, but his words don’t have an edge to them anymore. He’s trying so hard not to slip over the edge, but it is becoming increasingly difficult.

 

He finally comes when you thrust in sharply, just in the middle of one of your praises. He whines high-pitched and pleading, as you stroke him with a firm hand. “M-Master… / M-Mistress…” he groans, and the way he says it is enough to send you over the edge too. You grind your teeth, huffing and wiggling your hips.

 **(c.)** Hux’s ass is so tight, and a part of you just wants to keep thrusting, craving that mind-numbing pleasure even more, even though you know your body can’t take it.

 **(v.)** The fake cock’s piece inside of you continues to rub and hit against your sensitive spot, even though you have already come.

 

You let go of Hux’s cock and fall on top of him, still inside him. “Mm, I never tire of hearing people call me that in bed,” you joke, and Hux can’t help but snort. “Is there no off button on you?” he asks, but the words are quite lighthearted compared to anything else he has said. You chuckle. “There might be,” you say huskily, gently thrusting your hips forward which makes you both shiver. “But I’m not going to just tell you that. It would ruin all the fun.”

“Don’t sound so certain that I would want to do this again with you,” Hux counters, and you both stare at each other, your grin slowly starting to appear on his face too.

“Really? Because what I know about bratty subs, is that once they find a good dom who will fuck them sore while putting up with their antics, they pretty much tend to stick with them,” you whisper heatedly, and thrust again inside him, only to notice that he’s prepared for it, and doesn’t seem to flinch at all.

“I’m not a bratty sub,” Hux hisses between his teeth, but his grin deepens when your nails dig into his hips again. “Oh really? I would ask you to prove it, but even by saying that, you’re already kind of proving my point,” you say laughing which makes Hux narrow his eyes.

“When’s the next time you’re free?” he asks suddenly. “You do realize that we still have time to do something now-” you start, but he interrupts you swiftly. “You get one whole night to prove your point, and I get a one whole night to prove mine.”

Hux stares at you with a re-emerged defiance in his eyes, and you watch him blankly before bursting into a small laughter. “Okay, General. I’ll bite. But, like you said, we both get a whole night…” you start, bringing your hand to his throat and squeezing it slightly. Hux’s eyes lit up, and he stares at you with such intensity that it makes your sex throb. 

 “…and mine has only just begun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Hux continue their night with the help of some toys (and the dirtiest of dirty talks). 
> 
> Tags: power play, dom/sub, dirty talk, orgasm control, sex toys, roughness, minor strangling, (c.) mutual masturbation, (v.) vaginal sex
> 
> Mostly gender neutral Reader, but some parts have minor differences depending on what sex organs you prefer to have (c. & v.).
> 
> *
> 
> Oh man, I feel really bad for practically abandoning this series for months :P. But let it be known, I will never actually abandon something if I don’t specifically say so! That’s why the Part 3 to this Hux smut is finally here! Yay! And because I really do feel bad for not updating this sooner, I also did [a Hux masturbation one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079669) in the spirit of this fic, so go check it out if you’re interested!
> 
> I wager the next part will be the last where the roles are reversed (or so Hux will think, hehe), and after that I’m probably going to wrap this whole series up! I will try not to take months in delivering it to you guys but no promises lol xP.

Hux quietly watches how your fingers trail on his pale skin. He can’t help but shiver as the nails dig deep, making new scratches and marking the old ones. “You look absolutely delightful, General,” you murmur but he huffs, turning on his side to look at you.

He hates the fact that his heartbeat increases immediately when he looks you in the eyes, seeing your previous activities reflect back to him. “I want to continue,” he says. The commanding tone of his voice would have been impressive if his voice hadn’t quivered right in the end. He’s blushing before you even start laughing, and when you do, he’s rising from the bed.

“If you don’t want to- Ah!” he doesn’t get at the end of his sentence as you tackle him against the bed, trapping his body under yours. He hisses and tries to fight back, but you hold him steadily down. 

Hux lets out an angry snarl while his heart beats ridiculously fast. It’s terrifying to be restrained like this, but it also makes his soft cock twitch with interest. The red deepens on his cheeks, and he stops moving. However, his body is still taunt, and you know the moment you loosen your hold, he’s going to escape. “Oh, believe me, I do want to go for another round,” you murmur and nibble his ear a little, making him shiver.

“But since I’m in charge, I get to say when we start…” you begin and slowly tighten your hold of him with one hand. The other seeks his mouth, finding those swollen lips easily. “…and how we start,” you continue huskily, while pushing your fingers against his lips. 

Hux doesn’t open them straight away, but when you continue your prying, he huffs and allows you in. His teeth press against your fingers and you make a ‘tsk tsk’ sound, warning him not to bite down. You tease the front of his mouth first, but push your fingers quickly deeper, to the back of his throat.

Or you would have, if his tongue didn’t block your path. You hum amused as Hux wraps your fingers into a wet and somewhat tight embrace. “That’s it, General,” you murmur and begin to kiss his neck. He hums to it a little, but it’s not enough so you sink your teeth casually in. 

Hux hisses and bites down on your fingers which makes you growl in turn and loosen your hold of him enough, so that he manages to wiggle himself from under you. He stares at you bewildered while clutching his neck. “You bit me!” he snaps, and even though he’s angry, he can’t hide his arousal that hangs heavy between his legs.

“I could same the same thing,” you say back, showing him your two bite marked fingers. Even though there’s a scowl on your face, you’re more amused than anything. Seeing Hux so wide-eyed is quite amusing, not to mention arousing. 

“But I can kiss the hurt away if you want,” you say, making Hux snarl and bare his teeth for you. “I have had enough of your kisses,” he huffs. However, he doesn’t move when you begin advancing towards him slowly on the bed.

You wrap your body around him so that his back is mostly against your chest, and you nuzzle his neck. You’re quiet for a while and feel him relax against you. He enjoys your warmth and the hot breath that tingles his neck.

He relaxes even further when you begin slowly stroking him, putting full effort into acting as softly as possible. “I have some toys I want you to try out,” you murmur into his ear, trailing his neck with your free hand. He turns to look at you, and you can’t help but smirk at the suspiciousness in his eyes. “What sort of toys are you talking about?”

You make a show out of it when going to your wardrobe, taking your toy box from there and bringing it back to Hux who remains guarded the whole time. But you merely smirk at him and begin to pull out the things you want to use on him. Two vibrators, big and small, electric nipple clamps, black cock ring and a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

“Really?” Hux asks, and even though his brow is raised as he sees the last item, his eyes are wide. You smile and wave them in front of him, and his cock twitches. “Now, now don’t mock the look. These are the best handcuffs I have ever had,” you laugh, “Or so I have heard. So, do you want your hands to be tied behind or in front of you?”

The small staring contest that you two have makes Hux’s eyes flash dangerously. But when you merely stare back at him, he sighs. “Back.” You nod to his quiet words pleased and throw the handcuffs to him, and to his grace, he catches them easily. Without breaking eye contact, he slips them on, and you would have hummed approvingly when they clicked shut, but they didn’t.

“I want a safeword,” he says sternly. You raise your brow but shrug. “Sure. You know red, yellow, green?” you ask and Hux nods. “Stop, slow down and continue,” he says easily, and you chuckle. “So, I’m not the first one to break you in. Such a shame,” you tease but he huffs while clicking the handcuffs shut. “I have not been the one to use them but others,” he growls.

You laugh and come to him, pushing him with some resistance against the bed. “Well then,” you say huskily, rubbing the base of his cock, “I’m glad that I can show you your rightful place- writhing on this bed and weeping, begging me for release.”

Hux shivers, feeling the familiar embarrassed but highly enjoyable heat encase him. However, he isn’t just going to give you the satisfaction of breaking down easy again. So, he takes a more comfortable position on the bed, and narrows his burning eyes. “I’m insulted if you think I’m going to go down easy. Don’t you know who I am?”

“ _My General_ ,” you purr and sharply stroke Hux’s cock, making him groan and buck his hips. You laugh brightly and stroke him a few more times before reaching out for the cock ring. You fit it on him tightly and then just stop to admire him.

“How does it feel?” you ask as your hungry eyes take all of his weeping, hard cock in. You know from your previous experiences with other partners how it feels, but you’re curious to hear how he’s going to describe it.

“J-Just continue with this,” Hux manages to huff out. He has a determined look in his eyes which makes you raise your brow. You wrap your hand around his cock and squeeze it hard, making him moan. “It’s tight, isn’t it? Restricting and confining. Do you know what it’s meant to tell you?” you ask, beginning to stroke him firmer. Hux huffs and closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“It’s meant to tell you that I _own_ you. That I’m in control of your orgasms, of your whole body.” It is highly arousing to see Hux squirm on the bed, even though he clearly tries to resist doing so. You grin and let go off his cock, earning an escaped whine in return. “That’s why you’ll do whatever I say, isn’t that right, General?”

The nipple clamps are next and to your delight, you find out Hux is highly sensitive from his nipples. He squirms, shifts and tries to even turn away when you put them on him, but the best part comes when you shock him through them. His back arches and he moans loudly as the precum drips from his cock heavily, despite the cock ring being in place.

“Damn, if I had known you were that sensitive, I would have done this the moment you set foot in here,” you joke. “I…” Hux starts but stops to collect himself, his chest rising fast up and down. The smell of arousal is heavy in the air and you can’t deny it’s making you want to touch yourself. But you know how to be patient since you aren’t done completely focusing on him yet.

“It feels good,” Hux confesses under his breathe. You smile and rub his sweaty hips, and even plant a kiss on his collarbone. “Of course, it feels good, because this is where you’re meant to be,” you say. Hux rolls his eyes and you chuckle, pressing a few more kisses on his neck. You grind against him which makes you both moan from the friction it causes.

You play with his nipples for a while, enjoying how red and sensitive they end up becoming as you alternate between shocking to using the clamps to pull and tug them. Hux gets visibly closer to the edge during this, and he has been desperately thrusting against the air a good while now.

You let him continue doing so until you go fetch the bigger vibrator and a bottle of lube. You coat your fingers in the cold substance and let it warm in your hands a bit before teasing Hux’s opening with it. His legs tense up and he moans, but you coo him to relax.

He’s still stretched from your previous activities, so it’s easy to prep him for the vibrator. “Relax, General. You loved being stuffed before, so taking this in should be a no problem at all,” you point out and to your surprise, Hux laughs. It’s shaky but genuine, and he spreads his legs further apart.

“I-If you think this will break me, you are -ah- dead wrong.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” you say amused while pushing the vibrator in him. He gasps and throws his head against the bed, struggling not to begin thrusting against the toy inside him. You fuck him with it slowly, pushing it all the way in before pulling it almost out. Even if Hux doesn’t want to admit it, he’s close to losing it.

And in truth, so are you. Your sex is throbbing for release and your arousal is only heightened by being unable to take your eyes away from Hux. His face and neck are flushed, creating a deep contrast with his otherwise pale skin. His nipples are hard and sensitive, and the occasional electric shocks to them makes his entire body tense. His cock is weeping badly and the moans-

Oh, he looks absolutely debased and you love every inch of him.

You shove the vibrator deep inside him and turn it on. The effect is instant as Hux begins to squirm and moan wantonly, his hips beginning to thrust up sharply. However, you pick up the smaller vibrator and go on top of him, locking his body against the bed. He curses and snarls at you, and his desperation only increases when you use the smaller vibrator to tease his heavy balls and swollen cock head’s slit.

You touch yourself as Hux moans and are unable to take your eyes away from him. It doesn’t take long for you to throw the smaller vibrator away and bring the hand that was holding it to his throat. As you rise up a little above his body, he begins to immediately thrust up erratically.

 

 **(c.)** Having his cock contacting yours is more than delightful and you end up wrapping your hand around both of them, making Hux sob. You are panting and squeeze his neck harder while imagining spilling your load all over him.

 **(v.)** Having his cock contacting your cunt makes you gasp and you eagerly guide it inside you. The rough pace is more than perfect, and you begin grinding down while bringing both of your hands to his throat, squeezing it harder.

 

“I want to cum- _Please, Master/Mistress,_ I want to cum!”

Hux’s words send you over the edge and you come on his skin. You laugh breathlessly and pull away from him, feeling light-headed. He’s still begging you for release but not for long, as you hastily open the cock ring, letting him come freely. Your laughter increases as he comes without touching, spilling his hot, sticky load all over himself.

“R-Red. Red. G-G-Get me the fuck off from these,” Hux snaps shakily. You follow his wishes and soon he’s sprawled on top of the bed free of all the toys that lay disregard on the floor. His skin is flushed and pink all over as you go besides him and wrap him into a loose embrace.

“You feeling good, General?” you ask, tracing your fingers on his chest. He hums and turns his head to look at you. “I’m…” he starts but suddenly stops when his voice comes out much hoarser than usual. You grin and touch the bruise marks on his neck. “Really?” he asks, raising his brow. You snort and pull him closer to you. He’s frowning a little but doesn’t push you away.

“I just couldn’t help myself. You looked so pretty all broken up, so I _just had to_ , you know?”

“You didn’t break me.”

“You begging to cum, loudly I might add, only a few minutes ago tells a different tale,” you counter. Hux narrows his eyes but surprisingly doesn’t continue. He instead shrugs and curls closer to you. “Whatever. When it’s my turn, I’ll show you how hard trying to resist all of this is.”

You pet Hux’s hair and hum amused, “I’m sure you will, General. I’m sure you will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Reader meet up again and it’s time for the role reversal, or so Hux thinks. 
> 
> Tags: Power Play, Role Reversal, Boot Worship, Oral Sex, Anal Sex (c.), Vaginal Sex (v.), dom!Hux to sub!Hux & sub acting!Reader to dom!Reader
> 
> Mostly gender neutral Reader, but some parts have minor differences depending on what sex organs you prefer to have (c. & v.). 
> 
> *
> 
> OH MY GOD, IT’S FINALLY DONE. I’M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG. This journey has taught me a lot about how I should deal with series fics in the future lol xP. I hope yall enjoy this final part and if you’d like to see more of Hux, feel free to hit me with a request ;).

It has been four weeks, two days and 22 hours, way too long in Hux's opinion, since he last saw you. He huffs and quickens his steps, feeling his heart bound fast in his chest. He had been waiting for this moment ever since you two left each other’s company with the promise that on the next time he would be the one to take the lead.

Hux shivers as he recalls all the events that had happened then, feeling his arousal slowly tugging the back of his mind. However, he quickly brushes it off, focusing on what was going to happen this time. He smirks and straightens his back while walking as he thinks about all the things he’s going to do to you tonight.

Because even though last time he played by your rules, this time you’ll play by his.

*

Hux arrives at your apartment just in time and knocks on the door. You answer it casually, already knowing that it couldn’t be anyone else. However, you can’t help but tease him a little as you know from your back and forth texting how much he has been missing you, even though he hasn’t said it outright.

So, when you open the door to reveal unimpressed Hux, you just raise your eyebrow and size him up and down. “Where’s the pizza?” you ask and barely hold back your laughter when Hux’s brows furrow in deep confusion. “What pizza?” he asks, almost snaps. You roll your eyes and take a more widened stand on the doorway.

“You’re the delivery guy, right? I ordered my pizza like thirty minutes ago and if you don’t have it, I’m going to be forced to call your managers because this service is shit,” you say. When Hux’s confusion turns gradually into pure annoyance, you break and burst into a full-hearted laughter.

“That’s not funny,” he says frowning and pushes past you into your apartment. You close the door still chuckling. “I don’t know, General,” you say and grin widely while watching him, “To me it’s pretty funny, you know, to have my General be a _sexy_ ,” you emphasize the word by smacking your lips which catches Hux’s attention, “ _pizza_ _delivery_ _guy_.”

Hux slowly raises one brow but you can see he’s fighting back a snort. “You need to stop watching so much porn,” he says and you’re send into another brief fit of laughter. You move towards him and before he can say anything, you grab him into a tight hug and grope his ass, making him gasp loudly. “Now that you’re here, I can definitely do that,” you purr, kissing his neck, feeling him squirm against you, “You are so much better than any holos.”

“Then we can get started right away. Get off me,” Hux says, his voice burning with authority. You back off but hold your cocky grin. Even though you have to admit that his tone is slowly becoming one of your kinks, he’s not going to be the one in charge tonight, no matter how much he would like to think so.

“What would you have me do, oh my General?” you purr and click your heels together while raising your hand into a mock salute. Hux straightens his back and puts his own hands behind his back, trying to stare you down. He grows highly irritated when it doesn’t work as you answer his gaze with a grin.

“First, you will lose that cocky attitude of yours,” he starts and then steps close to you. You lick your lips while imagining how he would react if you grabbed and crushed him against the wall. “Unless…” Hux’s gloved fingers grab your chin and squeeze it hard. His eyes flash darkly, “You want to be punished.”

You answer his gaze and can feel him waiting for your answer. Even though you’re quite curious about this punishment he has in mind, this is way too early to try it out. You haven’t even gotten your clothes off! So, you ease on your grin that still threatens to overpower your sweet smile as you answer him, “No, sir. I want to be a good kitten for you. Make me do any debasing things you want because I crave to please you.”

Even though the mock is clear in your voice, Hux accepts your answer and backs away, beginning to walk towards the bedroom. “Follow,” he calls to you sharply and you do so, feeling curious anticipation of what exactly he has in store for you. But you are also constantly thinking how you can reverse this situation, make it so that this night ends up being yours in the end, not his.

A little while later, you are standing in front of Hux who’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. You both are still fully clothed but not for long as he tells you to take off your shirt. You drag it off with a smirk, making sure to take your time. His eyes rake over your body hungrily as he palms himself through his pants.

“Come here and get on your knees,” he orders. Your grin widens at his commanding tone and you do as he says, quickly hitting your knees against the floor. You watch his crotch first, knowing exactly what is under all that cloth. You slowly move your eyes up, catching his. He is clearly turned on by this as his lips are parted slightly and there’s a dangerous, wanting glint in his eyes. Such a shame, since you really had thought he would be purely submissive, even if a bratty one. But, switches were surely interesting too, especially as- ah, to hell with it. Hux could be anything and you would still be interested in him.

“Lick my boots,” Hux says. You raise your brow and look down again, watching his uniform boots that are glistening with black leather. You had to admit that they looked good, even though you had never been that interested in such things, done to you or by you.

However, to keep up the good little kitten act, you lick your lips seductively and lean down. You hear a gasp as your tongue presses against the boot surface and licks it. You briefly gaze up and see Hux blinking, dragging in breath. Oh, he had a boot kink? Well, this could definitely be something that you can use.

You begin to drag your tongue up and down on his boots with proper care. There’s a distant taste of disinfectant on your tongue that you’re quite content with as Hux definitely thought of everything. After a few more laps, you slowly move your hand up Hux’s thigh and grin when he doesn’t notice it. He’s too occupied from breathing heavily while rubbing himself and murmuring your name under his breath.

Your hand eventually reaches his crotch too and begins to massage it, making Hux jump. He definitely noticed that. “Hands off,” he calls and you groan annoyed, pulling your hand back while taking your mouth of his boots too. He’s flushed already and looking incredibly needy. Even if he has a dominant streak, you like to imagine that his current condition is mostly because of you and not the act you were performing.

“Sorry to bother your bootlicking fantasies, General, but even though it’s nice to do it and all, I would like to move forward and actually do something,” you point out, making careful not to add any mocking to your tone. There was no need for it since you had no problems with Hux enjoying getting his boots licked but since it didn’t really do anything for you, at least not that much since he wasn’t reacting to it the way that would get you off the most…

“Fine,” Hux huffs and immediately begins to open his belt and then drag down his pants. “If you don’t want to do that, I’m going to fuck your throat raw,” he growls. You have to admit that there’s some semblance of arousal at the back of your mind from his tone that makes you smirk as you move expectantly forward while watching Hux mockingly wide-eyed. “F-Fuck my throat? But sir… I have never done t-that before,” you fake stutter and surprisingly enough, he laughs with you.

He pulls out his cock that’s already half-hard and pushes down his pants even more to reveal his balls too. He intends to grab your hair but you move back sharply. “No head-grabbing,” you say with a serious tone. He stares at you but nods, bringing his hands back to himself. You rub his thighs pleased. Even though getting someone’s face stuffed was always hot, being the one receiving it tended to lessen the arousal factor significantly.

“Take it into your mouth,” Hux says and you reach to touch his cock with your hands but he slaps them away. “Only use your mouth,” he commands. You narrow your eyes at him a little but end up snorting. “A fair compromise,” you murmur while settling your hands comfortably on his thighs, giving them a little squeeze. They spasm a little under your touch and do so again when you breath against his cock.

Hux’s cock twitches with interest and you let out a purring sound before dipping your mouth forward and taking in the tip. He groans and his hold tightens from the base of his cock with one hand. As the other grasps the sheets, you chuckle and suckle the cock’s slit faintly, tasting faint traces of precum.

When you bring in your tongue to lap it, Hux moans and his hips buck up a little. You huff, knowing fully well that you’re not going to get out of this without a sore throat, even if he doesn’t hold your head.

You close your eyes and dip your head, letting the cock slip in deeper. It’s been a while since you have done this, so you take it slow, enjoying the way it makes Hux feel and squirm. You blow air through your nose while swirling your tongue against his hardening cock, feeling it twitch in your mouth. Hux is breathing heavily and you chuckle, the vibrations making him do little gasps mixed with some moans.

You move inch by inch until your nose eventually touches the base of his cock, his hand from there disappearing to grab the sheets too. Smelling his musk is quite arousing and Hux’s moans and shivers that haven’t died down, only increased, magnify the feeling significantly. He’s panting and you can imagine his head being thrown back, jugular exposed while he grips the sheets knuckles white, trying not to thrust up because this wholesome feeling that’s around his cock is just too good and amazing.

You hum, sending vibrations through Hux’s cock, making him buck. You gag a little and tighten your throat muscles around it. It’s leaking precum but you only faintly taste it as it’s going straight down your throat without touching your tongue at all.

You slowly begin to move your hand closer to his crotch again, mentally crossing your fingers, and when Hux doesn’t say anything, you keep at it. As you touch his balls and massage them, Hux simply moans loudly and you can feel him lean back against the bed. You shift your position accordingly and begin to pop your head properly up and down while massaging his balls. Doing so makes absolutely filthy sounds slip from Hux’s lips, who’s also near desperately trying to buck his hips up but you hold him steadily down once his attempts doing so increase.

He’s close, you know it, he knows it, even if he might not realize it at the moment. You pull his cock out of your mouth and Hux’s head is rising instantly from the bed, his expression filled with pure confusion. But before he can react in any other way, you bounce over him, pinning him in place. You two stare at each other and you’re near breathless from the way he looks.

His face is completely flushed and red. His lips are plump and he has clearly been chewing his bottom lip as it’s greatly swollen. There’s a hazy look in his eyes and the arousal in them is magnified by how wide his pupils have grown, barely showing the color of his eyes anymore.

Hux blinks and you tighten your hold of his wrist while pressing harder against him, wondering how long it will take for him to realize what’s going on. The answer is several more seconds as his blinking rapidly grows. The haze slowly disappears from his eyes and it’s replaced by a wide-eyed expression that is showing more and more signs of realization.

“Oh you poor, poor General,” you purr and kiss the side of his lip, making sure to breath slightly against him so he can smell his own musk in your breath. “You did the one mistake you should never do when dealing with someone looking to take charge,” you say somewhat darkly. He’s still quiet and tight-lipped but you can hear that the gears are turning in his head fast. You give him time to think and occupy yourself by kissing his face, paying a lot of attention to his neck and jaw, enjoying the squishiness of the skin there.

You begin to grind against him while doing so, earning a few escaped gasps from Hux.

“I-” Hux starts and you stop your kissing immediately. You focus your attention on his face, watching him intently. There’s only mild annoyance on there but considering that he’s still hard and currently being grinded by you, creating more friction, it’s no wonder if his thought process is not working as it usually does.

“You played me,” he eventually says. You laugh and kiss his lips, receiving a brief response from him. “I just used the tools and the opportunity you gave me,” you say, grinding down hard and making Hux moan. He squirms against you and the longer you stay against him, the more beads of sweat are starting to appear on his forehead.

“Now, I would be more inclined to call you out on a work badly done since, even if the start’s whole ‘proper, growly General’ act was nice, once we got to the real thing itself it was a total mess. But,” you quickly add, loosening your hold on his wrists, “You clearly wanted me to do this.”

It only takes a few seconds for Hux to react. His face turns into a proper frown and he huffs, pushing you off with his now released hands. You let him back away further towards the bed’s other side while rising up from the ground yourself and coming to sit on the bed too. “I didn’t want you to do this!” he snaps. You watch his face, still red and swollen-lipped and your eyes drag down on his body, to his hard cock that is leaking precum heavily from its slit.

“You know, I might even believe you if you didn’t look like that,” you point out. The shade of red on Hux’s face deepens and he breathes out before crossing his arms. “You can’t prove anything,” he counters. You size him up and down and then grin confidently while advancing towards him. His suspicion is burning your sex between your legs and you’re aching to have him, to feel him.

As you reach Hux and touch him, there’s an intense staring contest between you two. You stare him down and, even though he doesn’t submit, he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you closer to him. You raise your brow and go closer, pushing him down and find yourself letting out a small gasp as he goes there willingly.

Hux looks at you defiantly from underneath you. He’s a little tense but doesn’t move away, simply looking at you with an expression that’s a mix of arousal, slight nervousness and something else.

Your expression softens and you lean down to kiss him. The kiss is soft and to your delight, you find him relaxing under you, even wrapping his arms around you loosely. There are no words between you two as you go down on him but it doesn’t matter. You both know what you want, so you follow the comfortable silence, taking in how Hux’s body grows completely relaxed as you begin to strip off his clothes.

You both are soon naked and eagerly letting your hands roam on each other’s bodies. You are heated and Hux is needy, his fingers digging insistently on your skin, urging you to touch him, to have him. You drag in nearly shaky breath and can’t dissipate the wicked, stupid grin you have on your face but, in truth, you don’t really want to. Sometimes it’s just… good to do it this way, without putting on an act of any kind.

**(v.)** As you mount yourself on him, letting his hard cock slip into your dripping cunt, you both gasp. You’re tight around him, perfectly so, as you begin riding him. He’s moaning under you, first clutching the sheets on the bed before moving to grip your thighs. His eyes close as you put your hands on his chest and quicken your pace, tightening around him occasionally while riding him hard.

Your breasts move up and down from the pace and you find it hard to concentrate, when listening to his moans that are starting to become absolutely filthy. He also starts to frantically thrust up, trying to get more frictions to his aching, pulsing cock that’s inside you. You leave deep red marks on his chest, claiming him, but it’s not enough. You yank him up, so you’re close by his neck and sank your teeth in it.

 

 **(c.)** As you push yourself in him, letting your thick and hard cock slip past his lubed up and prepared entrance, you both gasp. He’s so tight around you that you feel like going mad when you begin thrusting into him slowly at first. His moans increase when you take a good hold of his legs and bend them, giving you better access inside him.

His cock is bouncing helplessly in time with your quickening thrusts and you can barely breath, feeling light-headed from hearing his filthy moans and feeling his attempts at pushing back against you to create more friction. When he starts to tighten around your cock almost painfully, you growl and lean down, gripping his throat while pushing his head aside and sinking your teeth into his neck.

 

Hux screams your name as he comes. His hold of you tightens as his body arches against you and he’s sobbing. He clutches you even tighter and presses his face against the crook of your neck, and you’re coming too because you can’t hold yourself back anymore. Your final movements are shaky as you come and collapse against him, finding yourself greedily enjoying him beneath you. You wrap your arms around him to keep him close.

You have no idea how long you stay in this position, embracing each other while calming your breaths. But when you start to feel sticky and cold, as the sweat dries up on your skin, you sigh and move away from Hux, lopping off to his side. You turn to look at him and see he’s already looking at you with a grin that spreads quickly as you’re staring at him.

“How are you feeling, General?” you ask. Hux doesn’t say anything at first but simply cradles against your side, giving you a brief look of his neck that has deep, red teeth marks in it. He wraps his arms around you and hums.

“I have never felt better, Master / Mistress.”

*

Hux watches your sleeping form and lets out a small yawn. The evening with you had definitely not gone as he had planned but, in a way, he…. He was thankful of that. Even though he would have wanted to bend you over and fuck you sore tonight, to show that there is more to him than just being a submissive, it could wait.

He smiles when you murmur something incoherent in your sleep and squeeze him tighter against your chest. It’s warm there and he’s getting even more sleepier but tries to stay awake. He finds himself wanting to take this moment in as much as possible, craving your presence almost desperately.

Because, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it to himself and certainly not to you, sex has stopped being the only thing in his mind when he thinks about you.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
